In recent years, the spread of mobile information terminals such as a tablet personal computer (PC), and a smart phone is remarkable, and many people carry the mobile information terminals. Therefore, a service promoting store visits by distributing coupons, information on a sales event, or the like, to a mobile information terminal of a person in close proximity to the store has been proposed. Since, in a service of this type, a service is provided by being interlocked with a position of the mobile information terminal, the service is referred to as a position interlocking service.
As an example of a system which executes the position interlocking service, there is a system in which a beacon signal is used. When this system is built, a store which provides the service installs a transmitter of the beacon signal in an area in the vicinity of the store, for example. Meanwhile, a user who receives the service installs a dedicated application program (hereinafter, referred to as position interlocking program) in a mobile information terminal in advance. The position interlocking program is activated when the mobile information terminal receives a beacon signal. In addition, a browser is started up due to the position interlocking program, and a coupon, information on sales events, or the like, which is distributed from a Web site is displayed on a display of the mobile information terminal.
Here, even when a user consciously closes a browser, the browser restarts, and the same information is displayed as long as the mobile information terminal receives the beacon signal, and this is very annoying. In order to avoid such an inconvenience, there is a mechanism in which, when the mobile information terminal receives a beacon signal once, the beacon signal is not received until a fixed time elapses. However, when such a mechanism is adopted, since access to a Web site is interrupted when a user closes the browser by mistake, there is a problem in that it is not possible to access the Web site until a fixed time elapses.
JP-A-2013-012140 is an example of the related art.